


Knock Me Down

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because snakes actually have two, Confidence, Crying, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Music, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Defense, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Singing, Sir Pentious Being Sir Pentious, Sir Pentious gets sad, Tender lovin', Yes as in two of them, You help cheer him up, snake dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Sir Pentious tries to get back in the game of villainy. He tried to help you by trying to take over a section of territory to add and expand to your current... but he failed. He comes home feeling defeated, and pissed off at the world. He's says he feels so done, because he's so tired of the world just constantly beating him down. So, he gives up. But you don't let him. Oh no.You teach him to fight back.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Knock Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hi babies!
> 
> I wanted to do something special for my friend. (at least it's special to me) I've felt like the world has been knocking me around as of late, but my girl HollowHeaven has been there for me a lot.  
> I wanted to show my appreciation! 🙌🏻
> 
> So, this fanfic has fluff, a little bit of sad angst, and feels, and smut at the end. :)  
> No real graphic warnings, none that I can think of other than Sir Pent Porn at the end

( _Banner made by me_.)  
( _All rights belong to the artist_.)

_"You look ridiculous if you dance._  
_You look ridiculous if you don't dance._  
_So you might as well dance."  
_ **-Gertrude Stein, Three Lives**

* * *

Sir Pentious had no idea what to do anymore.

He had tried to do something good. Something that would help you. Something that you would appreciate and thank him for. Something nice!

_and he failed._

...Sir Pentious tried to take over a bit of territory. To help expand your own-- you had a sizable plot of he city, yes. It grew everyday thanks to all of the business deals you make. But he figured that if he were to attempt to take over 'the-old-fashion-way', that it would at least earn some points with you. He thought he had a great idea! He gathered up all his Egg Bois, got them all equipped with his weapons and he went out and--

...Got his scaly rear-end kicked to the curb.

He got so caught up in the weapons he had made that he failed to notice someone approaching behind him. By the time Sir Pent realized someone was there, they were already fist-fighting him. Blow after blow was landed all over his body until he finally crumpled down on the curb nearby.

Then, they just left him there. Like trash on a sidewalk.

The Egg Bois managed to get him up and moving around after while-- no doubt that the boss lady was going to be concerned why her boyfriend missed dinner. They practically had to carry him home half-way before he was well enough to slither the rest of the way. Sir Pentious's joints ached with each and every sway as he slithered down the road and back into your territory. He used the less populated roads back to your house. Though it was a longer route, he was less likely to get caught up in the paparazzi that way. He didn't want to be asked any embarrassing questions. He didn't want anything to see him like... this.

As he stood out front of your manor, looking quite miserable, all Sir Pentious could think of was how much of a failure he was. He was contemplating how he'd tell you of his latest failure, when you stepped out front onto the porch looking quite perplexed.

"Baby, there you are! Oh, I was so worried and I-- hey... what's wrong?"

He silently slithers closer, as his Egg Bois silently file into the house and go to their respective rooms-- they weren't that stupid. They know when to give their boss space.

"I'll tell you... inside..."

* * *

You were worried. You hadn't seen Sir Pentious this depressed before. It concerned you-- usually he was so happy, so cheery! What could be troubling his beautiful mind so much?

Quietly, you walk with him to your shared bedroom-- You told your servants you'd ring them when he wants supper. Until then, you'd be trying to spend some time with your dear soulmate and try to cheer him up. As he sits down on the bed, he buries his face into the palms of his hands with a heavy sigh.

"Sir Pent...?"

He barely raises his eyes to look at you. His eyes seem droopy-- almost exhausted and... dare you say, defeated. It bothers you, because you're so used to seeing Sir Pentious never give up, and never give in, in pretty much ever aspect of his life, so to see him look so broken... it saddens you, greatly. "My dear... What's wrong?" You ask as you walk over and sit next to him on the bed. He says nothing at first, he just leans into the warmth of your arms, into the comfort that your love brings him. 

He sighs heavily, and stares at the floor for a moment as he tries to think of how to explain himself. He decides that being blunt would be the best tatic here;

"I tried to take over more territory. For you."

He pauses. When you say nothing-- no snide comment or disappointed groan-- he take that as a motion to continue.

"I didn't win. I never do. And I... I just... _I give up."_

"Give up? Why? What do you give up on?"

He vaguely motions at everything around him. "I jusssst.. I have no energy. No will to fight anymore. What'sss the point in going out there if I'm jussst going to be ridiculed? And I don't mean just my territorial takeoverssss.... I mean everything-- I get made fun of on the newsss for not being as hip or up-to-date on references, or I get made fun of for the way I dresssss and I'm just _tired_ of it. I can't catch a break!"

You frown, as tears suddenly fill Sir Pent's eyes and begin to overflow as he becomes more and more upset, until he's completely overwhelmed. You pull him closer to you, allowing him to bury his face into your breasts so he can relax and get it all out of his system. He sobs, completely soaking your fur with his tears. You gently coo him and begin to rock him back and forth, trying soothe him. "There there... Let it all out. C'mon, get everything out." You murmur softly to him. And he does. He **_wails_** and he _**sobs** , _and he _**cries** _into your chest with everything he's got. All those years of pent up frustration, all those years of failures and mistakes are just rolling down your chest in the form of big fat teardrops, until he's completely spent. 

Afterwards, you gently lean over to the nightstand and grab a couple of tissues out of a kleenex box. As you gently guide his face up to look at you, you frown at the sight of his swollen puffy eyes. They're much more pink, and bloodshot than usual-- obvious evidence that he's been crying really hard. Gently, you pat his face dry, and then use the same tissue to wipe up the remnants of his tears off your breasts. 

"My love." You begin. "I love you. Do you know that?"

He nods softly.

"Do you know _what_ I love about you?"

He shakes his head.

"I love everything about you. _All_ _of you._ The good, the bad, the in-between. I love you for who you are. Your style, your sense of humor, _I love you regardless of what others have to say about you._ "

That seems to make him perk up slightly.

"And I'm _not_ going to let you give up.

He tilts his head, in confusion. "No?"

"Nope! In fact, I'm going to have you dance with me in a couple of minutes!" You say cheerfully, before walking over to a music-player, bending over to search for a specific song.

He frowns a bit, and drops his shoulders a little. "My ssssweet, I don't feel like dancing."

"I promise, my sweet serpentine, that you will after this song I'm about to play." You giggle, after successfully finding it. 

His frown deepens, and he settles comfortably into the bed, leaning back onto his arms to get comfortable. "I honesssstly doubt it, but if you're sure... I'll lisssssten to whatever it isss you wish."

You press play and then jog back over to stand in front of him. "This is one of my most favorite songs. It never fails to cheer me up. It's like it's impossible to cry while listening to it."

"Really?" He says in disbelief while raising an equally disbelieving eyebrow. You nod rapidly and say; "Trust me! I mean it when I say I will have you up and dancing with me." 

You give him a charming little smile as he settles into his side of the bed. He had to admit, he was curious to see (and hear) if this song truly has the ability to do as you say it is. Sir Pentious watches you with a soft, tired smile as you begin to dance with the song. You sway your hips from side to side-- not in a sexual seductive way, but rather in a playful, upbeat kind of way. It's rather cute, he admits to himself. 

Then, you begin to sing, acting out the lyrics as you go;

_**♫♪** They say 'oh my god, I see the way you shine!'  
Take your hand, my dear and place them both in mine!  
You know, you stopped me dead while I was passing by,  
and now I beg to see you dance just one more time! **♫♪**  
_

You even reach your hands out for him to take, although he doesn't take them-- stubborn snake, he is. You knew he wasn't going to give in that soon, so you're unphased by it. No, you just smile and continue to dance and sing. Although, you can see the song and lyrics do have a one-two-punch effect to his mood-- he's already smiling a bit wider.

_**♫♪** Ooh, I see you, see you, see you, every time!  
And oh my I, I like your style!  
You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry!  
And now I beg to see you dance, just one more time! **♫♪**_

Cheeky little kitty you are, you sway close and nab the hat right off of his head and put it on top of your own, right as you sing the 'I like your style' line. He tries to nab it back, but you pull away-- and he realizes that if he gets up to get his hat he'll have to dance... damn it. Oh well, it's just his hat. He trusts you with it.... Plus, you do look _really_ good in it. As you wiggle and sway, and bounce, the hat almost seems to smile down at you before looking back up at him like 'dude, come dance! she's a riot!'

But he's still not feeling up to dancing just yet.

As the chorus begins, you clasp your hands together and stretch your arms down, while swaying your hips back and forth-- it looks a lot like a move that's part of the 'e-girl dance' he's seen on tik-tok. Strange, it looks so much nicer when you do it! As you sway your hips to the beat, you sing along while giving him a charming, playful little smile.

_**♫♪** So I say, dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, Oh-oh-oh!  
I never seen anybody do the things you do before!  
They say, move for me, move for me, move for me, Ayy-ayy-ayy!  
And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again! **♫♪**_

Oh gosh, you were just too cute. He couldn't stand it! By now, he's eagerly sitting up and leaning his elbows onto his lower body, propping his head up on his hands with a big smile across his face. He watches you bounce around, and he can't help the small giggle that escapes his lips as you twirl closer and offer your hands again. He shakes his head no, but you know he's close to giving in-- you can see it in his smile. As the next part of the song begins, he claps along to the beat. If nothing else, at least he's thoroughly entertained by you wiggling around like a worm!

_**♫♪** I said 'Oh my god, I see you walking by!'  
Take my hands my dear, and look me in my eyes!  
Just like a monkey, I've been dancing my whole life!  
But you just beg to see me dance just one more time! **♫♪**_

This time, he _does_ take your hands when you offer them out to him just as the lyrics say to do-- though, he doesn't get off the bed. He's not quite there, but you know it's just a matter of time at this point. Time to put a little bit more 'oomph!' into it! As you begin to sing the next part, you roll your head back to sing the first note, only to roll it back up to look him in the eye as you sing the rest of the song. You wiggle, bouncing to the beat steadily as you urge him to just get up and dance with you. _Just dance with me, dance with me and you'll feel better._

_**♫♪** Ooh, I see you, see you, see you, every time!  
And oh my I, I like your style!  
You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry!  
And now I beg to see you dance, just one more time! **♫♪**_

Sir Pentious can't hold back anymore. He stands up from the bed with a sheepish smile on his face, while you bounce up and down excitedly as you celebrate your victory, before pulling him farther from the bed so he can't change his mind. Still holding his hands, you both do the same hip-swing you had been doing before, this time just holding each other's hands while you move in tandem with each other.

_**♫♪** So they say, dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, Oh-oh-oh!  
I never seen anybody do the things you do before!  
They say, move for me, move for me, move for me, Ayy-ayy-ayy!  
And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again! _

_They say, dance for me, DANCE FOR ME, dance for me!  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before!  
They say, move for me, move for me, move for me!  
Ayy-ayy-ayy!_

_And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again! **♫♪**_

As the bridge sounds off, you chat a little with Sir Pentious;

"Feeling a bit better?"

"A little bit, yesss!"

"I'm glad. You know, why I picked this song? The lyrics. You amaze me. Everything you do amazes me, and while the news makes fun of you, I think you look quite flashy in your suit! I love your style, your smile, your eyes, your scales, I love you inside and out, from the top of your head to the tip of your tail, and everything in between!"

He smiles bashfully down at you, and tries to turn his head to hide his blush, but is surprised when you keep him from turning his head by gently placing a hand on his cheek so he can look at you while you say one more thing; "I'll always love you, no matter what you choose to do in life. I'll always be here for you, no matter what road you take, as long as you dance with me the whole way. So c'mon baby, let me see those hips swing!"

_**♫♪** Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, Oh-oh-oh!  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before!  
They say, move for me, move for me, move for me, Ayy-ayy-ayy!  
And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again!_

_They say, dance for me, DANCE FOR ME, dance for me!  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before!  
They say, move for me, move for me, move for me! Ayy-ayy-ayy!  
And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again!   
_

_All again! **♫♪**_

As the song comes to a stop, Sir Pentious smiles widely at you and scoops you up into his arms and holds you close while spinning you around in the air. You laugh and giggle the whole time, wrapping your arms around him tightly until finally you come to a stop and are put down. You grin widely up at him, as he strokes your cheek affectionately with his thumb.

"What would I do without you?" He murmurs.

"I don't know. I wonder what I'd do without you. Honestly, it's a wonder how I made it this far in life."

"Pffft... that's because you know how to fight. I don't."

You tilt your head as an idea hits you. "Hey! That's it! I'll teach you how to fight!"

"Huh?"

"I'll teach you hand-to-hand combat! I have a gym, I can teach you there. It'll be easy! That way you know what to do if someone comes up and tries to take you on with their fists."

That seems to make Sir Pentious perk up.

"I think thatssss a lovely idea!"

* * *

"Hey, you ready baby?!"

"Yessss... Do I really have to be ssssshirtless, though? I feel naked!"

"You're going to get hot, and sweaty. I doubt you want to practice with one on. Besides, it's not like your dicks are hanging out. Your scales work like a permanent pair of pants."

He steps out from the shadows of the gym, arms swinging by his side as he slithers over to you. His lean upper body muscles ripple underneath his dark skin, as he approaches you with a skeptical look on his face. "Issss hand-to-hand combat really that tiring?"

"It can be, depending on how much stamina. You have... quite a lot, if we're going to be perfectly blunt with each other. I know this, because.. well. I'm the one you use it on." You giggle deviously. Sir Pentious's cheeks become saturated with a furious red flush, and he tries to hide his cheeks behind his hands. "Ssssooo vulgar..." He murmurs shyly.

You chuckle, before gently reaching for his hands and easing them away from his face. You peck both of his cheeks and smile softly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, I just... _You know what hearing you curssse doesss to me.."_

You smirk and snicker. "Sorry. Sort of. Not really."

"Minx!" He hisses.

You laugh, and nod in agreement. "Mmm I am a minx, thank you." You giggle before taking a step back. "Alright. Ready?"

He nods. 

"Alright. Copy my stance as best as you can." You say, bringing your fists up while standing at an angle. "Have your strong arm in the back. I'm right-handed, so my right hand is in the back."

He nods, and does as he is ordered.

You walk over and examine his stance. "Good! Now, the number one thing to remember when fighting is to remember what you're there for; to fight. To survive. Block out everything else that's going on, because it'll only serve as a distraction. If you second guess yourself and worry about if you're going to get hit, then you'll leave an opening for you to get hit because you're so busy worrying about it. When you're in a fight, commit to it. You can observe and think, but you need to commit to the fight or else you're going to get hurt."

"Commit, yesss I understand."

"Alright. Next tip is to focus on what you have to do-- punching, dodging, countering, moving. Worry about what you're next move is, rather than the world about you. Don't worry about the people on the sidewalk-- worry about your opponent because they're the ones that are going to come at you. You can't stop the people on the sidewalk from watching, you can only try to stop your opponent from beating you up. Focus on what you can affect, rather than what you can't. Got what I mean, baby?"

"Yessss."

"Good. Now, I want you to hit me."

His face pales. "What?!"

"Hit me. It's okay, I can take it. I'll catch your punch so it doesn't hurt me. I want to feel the amount of force you're using."

He hesitates for a moment, but he winds his fist up and throws a punch at you-- you catch it expertly, and nod, impressed at the amount of force behind it. "Good! You're doing good. Although, I can see where you're having some issues. You're driving your fist into the hit, rather than your elbow."

"But... My fist issss what I punch with."

"Yes, you're right! But you want to use your elbow as the driving force. Swing your arm and snap your elbow into the punch. This allows your elbow to support your wrist and it helps you hit harder. Unless the rest of your arm supports the fist, it's not gonna do much damage. Also, use your hips. Swing your hips into it-- it gives it more force. Try again!"

He nods, and corrects the way he holds his arm-- straightening it, and giving the first and wrist the proper support. When he swings, he twists his hips into the punch, and snaps the elbow. When you catch it, you slide back from the amount of force. Sir Pentious's eyes widen before he murmurs in shock; "I didn't know I could do that."

You smirk. "You're stronger than you think, baby."

He smiles bashfully at you, and nods. "Thank you.."

You smile. "Good. You did good. Let's keep trying-- have you thought about constricting your enemies?"

"And having to touch them? Ew!"

You giggle. "Baby, in a fight you don't have time to worry about if they're going to touch you. If you can wrap yourself around them, they can't move. I want you to do this; try and attack me. Hit me, just like I taught you. I'm going to try to attack you back. When you get an opening, I want you to dodge and wrap yourself up around me like you're going to constrict me. You don't have legs, but your lower body is really muscular and can squeeze someone. Try it out."

He nods, and gets back into a stance. He throws a couple punches that you manage to dodge-- honestly, he hits a lot harder than you expected him to! You bob and weave as he throws hit after hit, and when he starts to sweat a little, you warn him;

"Don't over exert yourself. You have stamina, but that stamina can go down fast unless you give it time to recover. Keep trying, baby! You can do it!"

He nods, and slows down a bit. He still throws punches, but they aren't as often as they were before-- his stamina recovers and you can tell because when he starts throwing punches again, they whizz by your head with a lot more force.

"Doing wonderful, baby Absolutely wonderful!" You praise him, while starting to throw some punches yourself-- which he expertly dodges. He blushes, and shakes his head rapidly, trying to get himself to focus. You praising him does... things... to him. As the pair of you exchange punches, you throw one punch with an amount of force that would do a lot of damage if it hit your target-- however, he dodges it and it causes you to stumble.

Sir Pentious has his opening.

Quickly, he slithers forward and wraps himself around you. You try to squirm-- actually putting effort into it-- and you can't get out.

"Damn." You mutter, thoroughly impressed. "You're good."

He squeezes around you tightly, almost massaging you as his muscles ripple around you. You raise an eyebrow-- what is he doing? He should have let go by now...

Then, you feel it.

The nub of his tail, coming up between your legs.

You let out a soft little gasp as it steadily makes its way further up. Sir Pentious moves closer to you and whispers into your ear; "Sssssurprised?"

"Very." You murmur softly, as you can feel it begin to rub against the thin cloth covering your crotch.

He chuckles as he watches you struggle and fail to hold back a soft moan when his tail strokes you just right. "You know." he begins. "When I wrapped myself around you, I tried to resissssst the urge to do thissss.... I really did. But having you wrapped up in my coilsss... the temptation proved to be too much. Ssssurely, you can forgive me?"

You smile softly-- he sounds much more confident right now than he did a couple of hours ago. You're willing to bend, especially if this goes where you think it's about to go.

"Yes, Sir. I can."

"Good, I'd feel awful if you were to become crosssss with me... and just incase you are, perhapssss I... can perssssuade you to relax?"

"Hmmm, I think-- _aah--_ that would be f-fine with-- _mmphf--_ me."

He chuckles against your ear, his breath teasing you as it flows through your fur and across your skin. With the combination of his scales, his tail, and his whispers, you're quickly melting. It's not going to be much longer before he is completely in control of everything you do.

His hands reach through his coils, and begin to grope you. His fingers almost seem to dance over your skin as they tease, twirl, and flutter over your entire body. Then, in one smooth motion, they grip the clothes you're wearing and rip them right in half. As the cool air in the gym hits your skin you shudder, wide-eyed and in shock that he was even able to do that. He smiles, hissing softly in pleasure at the sight of your shocked expression and from the feel of your silky fur against his scales.

Then, the nub of his tail comes up and circles your clit.

You cry out, and lose the ability to stand as he begins to rub it in steady, semi-fast paced circles. His coils support you, and hold you up while his tail pleasures you.

_"Hahh.. Hahh... F-fuck.."_

He hums appreciatively at your moans, before deciding to reach one hand in and replace his tail on your clit. He slides his tail down to your entrance, and experimentally prods it. When you lurch back, and let out a surprised gasp, he smiles widely. That's just the reaction he was hoping for! He slides the tip of his tail into your wet cunt, and begins to steadily thrust it in and out of you. You try to squirm, but his strong, muscular coils hold you still.

_"Aaah... f-fuck, S-Sir Pent, I... Ohh.."_

He moans heatedly, and rubs your clit a little faster, making you quiver within his grasp. Your fingers desperately to to grip on the writhing coils around you, but they slip beneath your fingers as they ripple and slide over your skin.

"Please, I... I'm so close... Can I cum?"

He purrs directly against your ear; _"Cum for me."_

Within an instant, your cumming on his tail, and bucking what little you can into his hand as you orgasm hard, moaning his name as you try to wriggle around. He helps you ride out the wave of your orgasm, hissing happily as you come down from your high. His tail comes up, reaching out of his coils, and he suckles on it, moaning as your taste hits his tongue. The sight alone makes you shiver, but the moan almost makes you lose your mind.

"I want to ride you." You whimper.

He nods. "You can ride me... You can ride me."

He unwraps his body from around you and as soon as you are free, he becomes pinned to the floor. You're so turned on, that you're already eagerly rubbing yourself against the sensitive scales of his underbelly as you reach up to the bulging scales on his pelvis. When you lift the scale, he groans as both of his cocks burst free from the vent. You lean down, and teasingly lick the head of one as you begin to stroke off the other, all while rubbing yourself against his ridged scales.

 _"Hahh! Oh ffffuck!"_ He gasps. "I wasssn't expecting you to-- _Ohh!--_ S-sssssuck me off!"

You purr, not wanting to remove your mouth to reply. Then, you take the head of his cock into your mouth, steadily moving downward until you have completely engulfed it. As the head hits the back of your throat, he arches his back and desperately tries to dig his fingers into the floor for some sort of stability, though he can find none. He pants, and he gasps, and he moans as you begin to steadily bob your head. You try to resist your own gag reflex, instead choosing to focus on breathing through your nose when you can. 

"If you d-don't stop, I'll c-cum sssssoon!" he warns you. 

You stop, and give him some time to calm down. When he gives you the go ahead, you climb up him, and slowly slide down onto one of his cocks. You both groan as he fills you up, and you both feel the resulting effect he has on you when he throbs from within your tight, wet walls. You attempt to get yourself used to his large size by swiveling your hips in a figure eight, but the movement causes Sir Pentious to arch his back, and his hands to fly up and desperately grip your hips in an attempt to still you.

"Aa-aahhh, K-Kitty, please have ssssome mercy!"

"Mmm, too much for you, Sir Pent, my love?"

"Yessss!"

"Mmm, okay, I'll give you what you want." 

You begin to raise and lower your hips repeatedly up and down on his cock, which causes him to tighten his grip on your hips as he begins to help you rise and fall. You roll your head back and moan his name while continuing to ride him. Then, you reach one hand down and begin to stroke off his other cock, angling it so you rub your clit against it every time you come down. The rounded barbs feel wonderful against your clit, and you swear you almost cum right there. 

"Yesssss!" He hisses out as you bounce on top of him. "You feel ssssooo good!" 

You whimper at the praise, and begin to swivel your hips while you rise and you fall, and he almost immediately freezes and tenses up, arching his back as he tries not to scream.

"Aah! Hahh! Kitty, I- Mmmphf, PLEASE!"

"Please what, love?" You pants out while continuing to ride his cock. "Use your words for me."

"I want to cum." He whines. "I want to cum ssssoo baaaad..."

"Then cum for me, baby. C'mon, cum for me, fill me up!"

_"K-Kitty! I'm-- AARGH!"_

His orgasm overwhelms his quickly, and thick ropes of cum explode from both cocks-- one shooting his seed deep inside you, the other coating his stomach in the white-hot substance. He outright moans like a whore the whole time, whimpering and whining dramatically as he cums in his over sensitized state as his moans echo through out the large spacious empty gym. As you're helping him ride out his orgasm, your second orgasm hits you, and you convulse above him as it quickly overwhelms you. You both cling desperately to each other, greedily rocking your hips into one another trying to milk out every last drop of pleasure the other has to offer.

Once you're finished, you slide off of him with a groan and collapse on the ground beside him. He sighs happily while pulling you close, and you happily bury your face into his chest.

"That wasssss amazing..."

"Mhm, yes you _are_ amazing."

His face twists in confusion. "What? I said--" realization strikes him that you were joking and agreeing with him-- "OH. Don't do that, you know I don't understand it when you do that." He giggles.

You chuckle, and cuddle closer to him, wrapping your arms tight around his lithe torso.

"I love you, Sir Pentious.

"And I love you too, Kitty!"

You both lay there, content with your nudity, before you offer;

"...Round 2 in the shower?"

"Oh, definitely."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy babies!!
> 
> How you doing?!  
> I hope you enjoyed this piece!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, or a kudos, you know they are appreciated.
> 
> Love yo faces! Keep dancin'!  
> -Mistress


End file.
